FAD-ulous Summer Quest
The FAD-ulous Summer Quest is a quest that appeared in VFK. 'Description' Welcome to the VFK Fad-ulous Quest! Fads come and go and throughout history there have been some pretty fun and sometimes crazy fads. Let's take a look at some of the fun crazes that captured everyone's attention through history. For finishing this quest, you will receive 10,000 credits, and your choice of Emerald or Ruby Wizard Smoke Enchantment! To begin your quest, simply click the 'Start the Quest' button below! Reward * Emerald Wizard Enchantment or Ruby Wizard Enchantment * 10,000 Credits Questions and Answers # In 1637, Holland was in the midst of a Tulip fad! The beautiful flowers were traded on a Tulip stock market and sold for incredible prices. The most expensive Tulip Semper Augustus sold for 6,000 florins. Do you know what this flower craze was called? #* Answers needed. # Let's visit a room where there are Tulips in patriotic colors! When you get there say "Ah patriotic tulips!". Sometimes, you can find these in your own back yard! # At the turn of the 20th century there were new games and of course new fads! Parker Brothers introduced a new game which had everyone playing, for a little while at least. What was the game? #* Answers needed. # There's a fun game all about wildlife in VFK that you can play, let's go there and ask if anyone feels like a game of ping pong. Say "Anyone up for a game?" # Lights, Camera, Action!! In the early days of the 20th century, film was all the rage, new affordable cameras from Kodak made photography widely available. Then Thomas Edison introduced a new camera which could take consecutive pictures called the Kinetoscope. This new motion picture camera started a glamorous fad, the Movie Star! Which of these actors is credited as being the "First Movie Star"? #* Answers needed. # Movies were first invented during the Victorian era, so make a visit to the Victorian era street corner and say "Hollywood here I come!" # In 1927 "The Jazz Singer" created a new trend in movies. Do you know what made this film unique? #* Answers needed. # The park was a popular place for families to go in the afternoon or on the weekend, let's stop by the Victorian park and say "This looks like a fun place!" # Put on your glad rags dad, 'cause this is the real McCoy! The 20's were a time of high fashion, fads, and silly slang. You'll be the bee's knees if you get this question right! Which one of these popular phrases means to leave quickly? #* Answers needed. # Now let's skedaddle over to the Old West mercantile and see what the buzz is over there! Let's inquire of the proprietor, "What's the buzz, tell me what's a-happening?" # Fads are a-happening and board games are the buzz! In the 1930's a new craze was catching on, board games! Some of our all time favorite games were created during the 1930's, including this family favorite! Can you name it? #* Answers needed. # There's no monopoly on fun and if you're having fun give a shout! Mosey over to Mr. Ned's stable and let him know "I'm having a blast learning about the past!" # h # j # k Answers Category:Needs Editing